1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a communications apparatus, a communications method, and a computer-readable storage medium storing the communications method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmitting high or low level serial data successively a predetermined number of times or more in high-speed serial communications may make signals unstable, which is likely to generate transmission errors.
A related art high-speed serial communications technology employing 8B10B conversion for converting 8 bit data into 10 bit data has limited the number of successive transmissions of high level or low level serial data not to exceed six by performing an RD control to switch between two positive and negative polarity codes. In the following, nT represents n number of successive serial data.
Further, a serializer of a transmitter assigns a STP code to a head of image data and an END code to a tail of the image data. A deserializer of a receiver verifies the STP code and END code to receive the image data. The related art technology stabilizes the communications quality at the image transmission (image transfer) in the above-described manner.
To encode 10 bit data with two polarities RD+ and RD−, Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a communications method of transmitting RD+ data first and RD− data second to adjust a DC balance, and transmitting serial data with differential signals.